


Prize Pack

by Perversions



Series: Polydin Prize Pack [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Gags, Heith - Freeform, I saw it unfair to not add their name in when they get at least a small portion of fic time, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Powerplay, Praise Kink, Shunk, Spit Roasting, Spit-roasting, Vibrators, at least more than coran and allura okay so other tags lol sweats, just in case s w e a t s, klance, most of these tags are just safety just in case i guess sorry, shieth, shlance, they/them pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: They all laughed when Shiro introduced the prize pack.The rest of team Voltron couldn't believe their leader would go so far. They may be young, but they were fighting a war. They couldn't become motivated by mystery prizes in some silly pack.This is what they told themselves.





	

They all laughed when Shiro introduced the prize pack.

Shiro believed that a bit of motivation was what the team needed. The prize pack had various "goodies" for them to win. They received points based on how well they did during training. From there, they could exchange their points for prizes. It was never anything big. Pieces of candy from some alien planet they visited, a break from training, a day off from chores.

The rest of team Voltron couldn't believe their leader would go so far. They may be young, but they were fighting a war. They couldn't become motivated by mystery prizes in some silly pack.

This is what they told themselves.

Since Shiro introduced the idea, everyone's progress skyrocketed. Allura noticed that they made improvements to their strategy and skill. She commended Shiro for his idea and allowed him to take over the team's training sessions. It was pleasing to see that the five young paladins she met so long ago were getting stronger. With this, she held high hopes that Zarkon and his army wouldn't stand a chance.

~*~*~

Lance popped a piece of candy in his mouth. Hoarding his earnings for the past week benefited him well in the form of a large pile in his lap. At the moment, he was spending time with Pidge, often stealing from their own collection. The others? They couldn't find them. Allura and Coran didn't know where they were, either. They didn't see a need to look for them. When dinner time came around, they would make themselves shown.

Something nagged at the back of his mind, though.

"Haven't they disappeared a lot, though?" Lance asked just before eating another piece.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Pidge asked, never stopping in their typing. They were messing with something they shouldn't be, Lance knew this much.

"Isn't it weird?" he continued. "Sure, Shiro and Keith disappearing is a bit normal, but Hunk? He's usually down here with you."

They glared at him, knocking a few of Lance's wrappers into a trash can. "And he's usually being a bigger help than you are at the moment. Can you stop making such a mess?" Pidge straightened their glasses and went back to work.

Lance frowned. He was the only one who was making a big deal about his teammates disappearing for hours. When was the last time he saw Hunk in the kitchen? Or Keith in the training room? The suspicious activity spiked his curiosity. He had to find them and see what they were up to.

With his bag in one hand, he left the Green Lion's hanger. He asked Allura and Coran where they were first. As he expected, they didn't know. The mice--however--had the information he needed and told him where to go. Well, they told Allura first, but it was still the same. Shiro's room is where he had to go.

Now he was going to get to the bottom of things. He would learn about what they were up to and why they stopped interacting with everyone else. Shiro and Hunk were acting too much like Keith and they needed to get out more. It was time to do some more team bonding and strengthen their relationship. Perhaps Pidge come up and build a game for them to play.

Arriving at Shiro's door, Lance didn't bother knocking. He pressed his finger against the panel and opened the doors, striding in without a care.

"Guys, come on! You all can't be--" Lance couldn't process what he was seeing. He opened and closed his eyes a few times to try, but it didn't work.

Seeing them in this situation never crossed his mind. Hunk's fingers were in Keith's hair, moving his head as he sucked his dick. Lance's eyes traveled down Keith's body, his face burning more with every moment. Shiro was at the end, pounding in and out of Keith. It was strange to see them like this. _Why was he still looking_?

"Guys," Hunk muttered. He was out of breath. Lance could see his muscles straining, his grip on Keith's hair tightening. "We've got a guest..."

"Hold on..." Shiro said. "We're almost there."

Keith let out a load moan that vibrated through Hunk's cock. Yelping, Hunk pulled Keith's mouth away from him, cumming on his face and in his hair. He couldn't even wipe it off with Shiro trapping his hands behind his back.

"Shiro..." Keith pressed his cheek against Hunk's thigh. His body was shaking, overwhelmed by his senses. He didn't even know that Lance was there.

Lance couldn't look away, watching as Hunk moved beneath Keith. His hand wrapped around Keith's dick, stroking it as Shiro's thrusts sped up. Listening to his teammates enjoy this was enough to pitch a tent in his pants. Hiding it behind his bag of candy wasn't the smartest idea, but what else could he do.

Keith's hips moved between Shiro's and Hunk's hand. He dug his fingernails into his palms, his body shaking as his orgasm took over. Shiro thrust into him one final time, grunting Keith's name into his ear. Neither of them moved for some time. After he pulled out, Keith slumped against Hunk's body.

When Shiro looked over at Lance, he knew what was going on with his body. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Lance stumbled over his words."I-I was just wondering where you guys w-were--"

"You found us."

"--and I just..." Lance shook his head. "What is going on? Are you all in a relationship now? Without telling anyone else on the team?"

Lance didn't have a chance to ask another question. Shiro stood up and slipped on the pants he discarded earlier. He walked until he backed Lance against the wall, his arms on either side of him. Escaping would be easy by just ducking underneath his arms. Lance didn't want to.

"This is their reward," Shiro answered. "While you and Pidge earn the other prizes, Hunk and Keith get special rewards. The harder they train, the more we can do." He smirked, a look that made Lance go weak in the knees. "You've seen how hard they trained today. Don't they deserve it?"

Lance tried to swallow around the lump in his throat but failed. "I guess..."

"Hey, Shiro." Hunk was laying Keith down on the bed when Shiro turned around. He buried his face into the pillow, content to stay there. "I think he's way out of it," Hunk explained, grabbing his clothes. "What should I do?"

"Leave him. He'll be okay," Shiro answered. He covered Keith up with the blanket, stroking his head afterwards. "I'll come back with a drink later and send him to his room."

"Alright." Heading for the door, Hunk grabbed Lance and led him out. They walked down the halls, silent so that Lance could process everything. By the time they reached his room, he expected him to say something. Lance never said a word. "Man, you must be thinking hard about this."

Lance nodded. Hunk opened the door to his bunker and he sat on the bed. It was when Hunk was looking for clothes that Lance burst.

"I don't get it! How and when did it happen?" Lance asked, turning to his friend.

Hunk shrugged his shoulders. "A week or so after the prize pack came, I guess. Keith wasn't interested in the prizes and asked if there were other options. Shiro told him that if he'd work harder than the rest of us, they'd work something out. I was curious and went along with it, too."

"So, you just get sexual favors from him?"

"I don't think Shiro intended that to happen," Hunk said with a laugh. "It just happened. Those guys are into some things, let me tell you."

Lance perked up at that information. "Like what?"

"No way, Lance." Hunk slammed his dresser shut. "I can't tell you that stuff. We have a pact. The only way to find out is if you join us."

He frowned as Hunk left the room. If that was how it had to be, then so be it. Lance would rack up so many points that it would make Keith's points wet their pants.

~*~*~

Shiro couldn't recall seeing Lance work this hard during training. He shot with expert precision and protected his teammates. Keith had tried to goad and taunt him, to pull his focus away from the training exercise. He might as well be invisible. Allura had commented about it, applauding Lance's behavior. Pidge suspected he was up to something and Shiro agreed.

"Alright, Hunk," he said once he was close enough to whisper. "What's Lance up to?"

"I think he's trying to get _in_ , Shiro," Hunk answered, trying to keep his voice low.

So that was it. Lance saw a taste and wanted some of it for himself. This was not Shiro's intent when he offered an alternative to Keith and Hunk. He wasn't going to change their habit, though, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. If Lance wanted to take part, though, he would need to work hard for it.

Their training session was over. Pidge collected their earnings then went to disappear in the Green Lion's hanger. Lance danced from one foot to the other as Shiro came closer to him. He knew that Shiro watched him all through the session. Racking up enough points was a breeze and he knew he could join them now. In fact, he had every once of confidence that he could. Just as Shiro stepped in front of him, Lance's face broke into a large and expectant look.

"You worked hard today, Lance," Shiro mentioned, his hands behind his back. "You must be working hard for something special."

Lance huffed but his red face gave him away. "What can I say. You're a great motivator. All you gotta do is say the word and I'll get it done!"

The black paladin smirked, once again making Lance go weak in the knees. "Hard work deserves a reward, then." Shiro stepped closer to Lance who gulped at the action. "Close your eyes."

He didn't need to be told twice. Lance shut his eyes, radiating with excitement. Chills went up his spine as he felt something long placed in his hand.

"Open them."

Doing so, he saw Shiro walk away with Keith and Hunk. He looked down at his hand, seeing a banana. "Wha...? Shiro!" Shiro looked back at him and Lance did his best to stand tall. "T-this isn't what I wanted. I worked hard today and everyone knows it!"

Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro held up the prize bag. "You can choose a different prize if you want. To get into  _this_... you'll need to work harder than that. He left with the others without another word, leaving Lance speechless.

What the hell?

During their next training session, Lance worked harder. He made sure that he excelled in all the parts he usually did mediocre in. There were even times when he listened to Keith's suggestions and put them into action. Come Hell or Zarkon attack, Lance would prove to Shiro that he was deserving of this reward.

At the end of the session, he didn't linger for the prize pack. Lance followed Pidge to the Green Lion's hanger.

"What are you planning, Lance?" they asked once they were out of earshot.

"Oh, nothing." If he was going to prove anything to Shiro, he couldn't fall into temptation. "Just racking up my points for a few days off in a row."

Pidge only rolled their eyes. They didn't have the time or energy to figure out Lance and his schemes. Figuring out Galra tech was already complicated enough. Trying to figure out Lance at the same time might cause their head to explode. "Whatever you--"

"Paladins, to your hangers! We're under attack!"

Lance cursed and sprinted for Blue's hanger. This was too soon after training! He wouldn't say it out loud. Shiro would think that he wasn't up to snuff for the group.

The attack was only one Garla fleet. Since the last time they fought one, they improved their battle tactics. The extra training and prize initiative helped, as well. Team Voltron took them down quicker than ever. Lance couldn't pull his focus through to the situation at hand, slowing them down a bit.

There was no way to explain it. No obvious reason to why he messed up the way he did.

With the fleet defeated, the paladins met Allura and Coran in the den for any easy first aid treatment. Lance didn't look anyone in the eye. He knew how much he messed up and didn't want to see their expressions. Right now, he was avoiding Shiro the most. Shiro just had this way of making any scolding feel like the end of the world. Coran finished his care and he excused himself to his room.

Lance had to get away from the den and fast.

"Lance, wait up."

Busted. Lance stopped in the hallway, hearing Shiro step closer to him. "H-hey, Shiro..." He didn't look up at him, worried for what he would see.

"What happened back there?" Shiro asked, placing a firm hand on his shoulder."You did so well in practice today."

Lance rubbed at his neck. There was no excuse for his actions. Being unable to focus wasn't an excuse and it would only get him so far. "I don't know... Maybe I'm a bit off and tired from practice..."

"We all are, but this is something we have to get use to. Zarkon won't attack us when we feel up to it. We need to build up a stamina for things like this."

He knew that Shiro was right. "Yeah, you're right..." Lance muttered.

Shiro took a deep breath and exhaled. "Why don't we... do something?" Lance looked up as he stepped closer, his chest touching his shoulder. "What do you say?"

It was hard to believe what he was hearing. Only two sessions ago, Shiro wanted him to try harder. Why now did he decide to do things? Oh, why was he _caring_?

"S-sure!" he answered, smiling. He could feel heat rising up his neck and to his face.

Shiro nodded. "I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

Lance nodded his head. He ran to his room, grateful that no one was around to see him like this. Questions about why he was running wasn't wanted at the moment. Reaching his room, Lance peeled off his paladin armor. His body was sweaty and his mind screamed for a shower. He didn't see a point in one if he was going to get sweaty again.

He would do one thing, though. As someone who took pride in his face and appearance, he washed his face. That was when he heard the knock.

Taking a towel to dry off, he shouted over his shoulder, "Come in!"

The doors parted and Shiro strolled in, a bag hanging from his shoulder. "You didn't shower yet?" he asked, making note of Lance's appearance.

It was uncharacteristic for Lance not to shower, this was true. For once, he was thinking with practicality. "Oh, you know. I'll just shower after everything's done."

Shiro nodded. "Smart move." He advanced upon Lance, making him shudder as he did so. "What I want to do is new to you and, I won't lie, I'll be tying you up." His touch to lance's arm was firm and comforting. "If you're not okay with it, we don't have to do this."

Lance didn't come all this way to chicken out. With Shiro here, he was more than ready. Why stop now? "No. No!" He grabbed Shiro's arm with both hands. "I'm okay with it. I am."

When Shiro grinned, his heart skipped a beat. He leaned in to speak in Lance's ear. "Get undressed then.

Lance took his time peeling his paladin suit off, wanting to drag this out. If Shiro was going to Hunk or Keith (or both) after this, he wanted to delay their time together. Shiro didn't step away as he undressed, his breath constant on the back of his neck. There was no hiding Lance's arousal this time.

Seeing Shiro eye his cock, Lance could tell he was blushing. The heat crawled up his back and neck, spreading across his ears and cheeks. He could feel his heart trying to burst out his chest. His leader ghosted his hand down Lance's side, resting on his hip.

"Beautiful," Shiro whispered. The compliment made Lance's cock twitch and he noticed. Piloting and fighting weren't his only talents. His hand continued down until he cupped Lance's cock. Lance bit back a moan. Shiro leaned in, his breath tickling his ear. "Look at how hard you are. Is that all because of me? I'm honored to know such a good boy such as yourself."

Lance couldn't hide his moans. Shiro only had his dick in his hand, but he was feeling something. His words had pleased Lance and was just as effective as jerking off. To think that he would have a praise kink. He desired to hear more about how much of a good boy he was. To hear Shiro praise and compliment him until he cummed from the words alone.

Shiro's hand started to move and his knees buckled. His prosthetic arm wrapped around his waist, the cold contrasting Lance's warm skin.

He swam in the words Shiro spoke to him, his head spinning. His body hummed from the pleasure from his cock. By _Shiro_. His _hero_ , his _leader_. The man who looked after his team and protected them. Saying it was a dream come true was an understatement. Who didn't think about fucking Shiro?

He didn't register Shiro bringing him down to rest on his knees.

Shiro licked the shell of his ear. "I'm going to tie you up now, alright?" He pulled away to look Lance in the eye. "Whenever you want me to stop, if something is too tight, tell me. This isn't meant to hurt you."

As if Shiro could ever harm his friends. He was gentle, even with his Galra arm. Anyone could have a different persona in the bedroom, so Lance nodded his head.

Losing Shiro's hands from his body made Lance whimper. He watched as Shiro reached for his bag and rummaged hrough it. Just from the look of the rope he pulled out, Lance could tell that it was long. Shiro's hands weaved the rope through and around Lance's body. The rope felt strange against his skin. It wasn't unpleasant and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Until Shiro looked at him like he was a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into.

The idea of Shiro biting him made his cock twitch again, precum beading at the tip before sliding down.

"You look good like that," Shiro compliment. He took hold of his cock and stroked it.

From how restrained he was, Lance found it difficult to thrust into his hand. The pleasure he was feeling wasn't enough; he wanted more. Shiro leaned forward and nipped at Lance's neck, leaving marks behind. The marks looked good on his skin and Shiro told him so. This was almost too much.

The sensation pooled deep in Lance's stomach. A feeling he knew all too well over the years. From touching himself when he saw his crush in a bathing suit at fifteen. Watching the Garrison girls work out in their sports bras and shorts, Keith training and doing stretches, Shiro doing his morning exercises, Hunk--

Then the feeling on his cock was gone.

Lance opened his eyes, unaware that he even closed them. Shiro gave him a devilish look. It made sense that Shiro wouldn't want to end it early. He would delay it as long as possible.

"I have two more things for you. Do you want to give it a try?"

Lance would please Shiro to the stars and back. "Y-yes..."

Shiro grabbed his bag and disappeared behind him. Being unable to see him spiked Lance's arousal. He heard everything Shiro was doing. From rummaging through his bag to snapping open a container and pouring something out of it. He pitched forward as he felt Shiro's slick fingers in the crack of his ass. The fingers massaged and teased the ring of muscle. When Shiro's finger slipped in up to his knuckle, a groan escaped Lance.

"I always knew you were tight," Shiro whispered in his ear.

Shiro continued to priase him as he worked his fingers in and out. With a second finger, his praise doubled and Lance's body shook. By the third finger, Lance shut his eyes as the coil inside him tightened. Shiro was assaulting his prostate as he stretched him out. He wouldn't be able to stop him now.

His body arched as he cummed, hitting his chest and the floor beneath him.

Lance stared up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. His breathing was choppy and his throat was raw from the scream that came from him. Oh, but it was worth it. Feeling Shiro remove his fingers made him whimper. Something else replaced his fingers and pressed into his prostate. It vibrated and Lance yelped.

"It's optional," Shiro reminded. "I can take it out if you're not comfortable with this. Just say the word."

Lance had to think about this. It wasn't unenjoyable, at least. "N-no... Keep it in."

Shiro kissed the back of his neck. "Good. One more thing." He praised Lance more as he reached into his bag. Taking out the ball gag, he slipped it into Lance's mouth, strapping it into place. "Are you still okay with this?"

Questions raced through Lance's mind. Questions that he couldn't ask for obvious reasons. His first one would be to ask where he got all this stuff from. It seemed strange that Shiro would stroll into some alien sex shop to buy these things. Of course, considering all they've been through, some things were still possible. The next question would be if this was necessary.

Lance wanted this, he did, but he expected more. Unless he had to push through this to get to the real treat. Besides, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. Keep an open mind to different things. They were defenders of the universe, after all.

He nodded his head. Shiro chuckled in his ear. "You're a good boy, Lance. You take orders well and you're open to any ideas I throw at you." Each word sent Lance shivering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro stand up and walk in front of them. "That's why, because of your actions in battle, I'm going to leave you here."

His eyes blew wide. He couldn't have heard that right, right? It was the vibrator in his ass that dulled his hearing, yes?

Shiro noticed his questioning gaze. "Whenever Hunk or Keith do bad during training, missions, or battle, they get punished. It helps motivate them to do better next time and make less mistakes." He cupped Lance's chin, stroking it with his thumb. "You did wonderful in training, Lance. But just because you did good there doesn't mean you can afford to mess up in a fight. It could cost you your life."

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Punishments?_ He was serious.

Shiro stood up and walked to the doors, pressing the panel to open them. "I think... two hours should be enough. I'll be back by then." He stepped out of the room, leaving Lance in the dark. Hunk and Keith waited for him, Hunk being the only one looking worried.

"Two hours? Isn't that a bit much? Lance has never done anything like this before," Hunk reminded.

Shiro gave him a stern look. "Would you rather take his place? It's not too late." Hunk said nothing and looked down at his feet. "Thought so." With his arms behind his back, he left them.

Keith nudged Hunk's arm. "What are you doing? Don't you remember the last time he punished you? Or me for that matter?"

How could he forget? Keith couldn't walk right for a week. Hunk never wanted to go two days with a cock ring on ever again. He wouldn't wish that kind of torture on even Zarkon. "No..."

"Then stop worrying about Lance," he said. "If Lance can handle this, he can handle anything that Shiro throws at him."

Hunk hoped that he was right.

~*~*~

How long had it been now?

Lance lost all trace of time. His body ached from the position he was in and his dick burned. Drool spilled past the gag and down his chest, pooling there. Cum splattered on the floor in front of him from every orgasm.

And the vibrator was still going strong. It's batteries just kept going.

The doors opened. Shiro looked down at him, holding a glass of water in his hand. Lance felt like he was looking at a God. He got down on one knee and took the ball gag off. His labored breath drowned out the sound of the vibrator. When he had the rim in his mouth, he drank it down. Delicious.

"You did good, Lance," Shiro said, taking the now empty glass away. His hand touched Lance's hip and he twitched, his body sensitive. "You did real good."

Lance still ate up the praise. He was only half aware of Shiro's action, feeling the vibrator leave him and the ropes fall from his body. Shiro had taken one of Lance's blankets and wrapped it around him. In one movement, he lifted Lance in his arm and sat on his bed. He laid them both down and Lance curled up against him.

He listened to Shiro praise him. This was heaven. Shiro loaded him with praise and affection, kissing his face and his wrists. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

~*~*~

Lance woke up alone hours later. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the mess from last night was gone. One glance at the clock and he panicked. He was close to being late for training. He hopped out of bed. There was no point of a shower, something that he disdained to do. Suffering the day smelling terrible wasn't his idea, but he had no choice.

He was peeling on his paladin armor as he ran out of his room. The halls seemed longer as he was running down them. It was a curse that he didn't know any shortcuts in this damn castle.

Lance slid into the training room just in time. "Whew! Just made it..." He nudged Hunk, laughing.

Pidge rolled their eyes. "You're just lucky that Shiro is still discussing training options with Allura and Coran. If not, he would have your head on a spit."

"A likely story," Lance said.

"Alright, boys, let's get to work!"

Lance had tasted what to expect for prizes (and punishments) last night. It motivated him, allowing him to continue to work hard and earn points to show them all what he was capable of. Training was over and he was still motivated for more.

Hunk grabbed him and pulled him along to the kitchen. "Would you relax? You went through a lot yesterday. Shiro will understand if you go back to how you usually train."

"Are you kidding? I've got some serious points to rack up! I can't let you and Keith have all the fun."

"You're close to it now. Just... try to settle down," he said, touching his Lance's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

The adrenaline was already wearing off. There was the pain he hadn't felt before. His wrists still stung from the rope and his dick was senstive. Even his throat felt raw from yesterday's moans and whimpers. "I guess I'm... still recovering."

"Then just relax," Hunk suggested. "Shiro wouldn't want you pushing yourself too hard."

"Yeah, I guess." He grinned. "Are you going to prepare me a special meal then? Maybe answer some questions for me?"

Hunk rolled his eyes but he was laughing. "Sure thing, bud. What are you thinking about having?"

One special prepared meal later, Hunk and Lance sat in Hunk's room. It was more comfortable than Lance's and he didn't want to think too much about last night. Not when he had a list of questions for his best friend.

Lance took a big gulp of his drink. "So, has Shiro punished you and Keith before?"

"Oh yeah. He did when we messed up on missions or training." Hunk saw the glint in his eyes. He wasn't going to give answers up like that. "Oh no. I'm not telling you what he did. Keith will kill me."

Pouting, Lance rocked back and forth. "But you two know what he did to me."

Taking a bite of his food, Hunk shook his head. "No, we only know that he left you for two hours." Slipping his drink, he waved his hand. "I'll just say that we were uncomfortable in more ways than one."

Lance fell back on the floor with a groan. "Aw, man. I was hoping I was in deep enough to get the juicy details."

"Not yet, but soon enough. I'm sure you have enough points to join us in a few training sessions."

He still had questions and he wasn't about to leave without getting answers. "So, how often does it happen? And is it like a one on one type of thing?"

"It depends on what we're feeling," Hunk answered. "We discuss before anything and always make sure everyone is okay with what's going to happen. The usual consent deal."

"Is it happening today?" Lance asked, hopeful eyes trained on Hunk.

"You're not invited."

Lance pouted some more. "You're so mean, Hunk."

"Hey, I don't make the rules. I just report them." Finishing his meal, he burped and excused himself. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna hit the showers. You should get in one, too. You're smelling pretty bad."

"No worse than Keith when he trains."

"Careful. You wouldn't want a punishment for saying that."

Lance made a note of that. If he was going to get punished, it wasn't because he had a fight with Keith. No, he would take punishment for messing up and not for something that petty. He stood up and left Hunk's room for his own. Hunk had a good point about the smell. Now that he was more aware of it, it was hard to avoid.

He did, after all, skip a shower yesterday and this morning.

Lance took a long shower and roamed the castle for something to do. He didn't earn enough points to join the trio (according to Hunk) and Pidge was working on Galra tech. He didn't want to hang with Allura and Coran today, knowing they would put him to work. Training was already done and he wasn't feeling like doing any more of that. Time to just kick back and--

"Lance! I've been looking for you."

A chill went up his spine as he turned to see Shiro. "O-oh, really? What's up?"

Shiro wore that grin again. Something was up and Lance wanted to know exactly what. "Come with me. You'll enjoy this."

He followed Shiro back through the castle until they arrived at a room. Shiro didn't knock. He pressed a panel and the doors opened for him. Grabbing Lance's arm, he pulled him in.

Lance's heart was in his throat.

Never in his life did he think he would see this. Keith sucked away at Hunk's dick while Hunk sucked his, stretching Keith's asshole. Watching was different than joining, wasn't it? Yeah.

Next to him, Shiro sat in a chair with a sigh. "Come here."

As if he was going to disobey him. Lance walked closer and Shiro grabbed him by his arm. He pulled him into his lap, making him face the scene before him. Lance wasn't unaware about Hunk's sheer size. Months in the Garrison showers had made it well known fact. The other junior cadets would announce their disappointment of not having his size. Hunk--being humble and modest--would brush off their teasing and continue with his shower.

And here he was seeing it in action. His dick hardened at the sight, straining against his boxers and jeans.

"Should we... be in here while they're d-doing this...?" Lance asked to his lap.

Shiro took his chin in his grasp and forced him to look at the scene. "Keith enjoys an audience. We find he works hard to put on a performance."

Keith removed his mouth from Hunk. He tried to glare at Shiro, but it didn't look as intimidating as it should. "H-hey..."

Shiro chuckled. "Lance is part of the fun now, cadet," he said. The shudder that traveled up Keith's spine didn't go unnoticed by Lance. "He'll find out sooner or later."

Hunk's fingers gripped the back of Keith's head and forced him back to work. It was intense for Lance to watch them like this. The sounds coming from Keith made him lightheaded. They only got louder, a muffled "I'm close" escaped his lips. Hunk ceased all actions, removing his fingers and mouth. Keith snarled, digging his fingers into dark skin.

Hunk sat up with a chuckle, bring Keith up with him. "You knew it was going to happen, baby." He slicked his cock up with lube while Keith whimpered.

"You should have taken mercy on me," Keith whispered. "Lance and Shiro are watching..."

"Hunk's into edging," Shiro whispered in Lance's ear. His breath ghosted over the back of his neck, the hairs standing up there. "He'll bring you close to the edge, right when you're about to tip over... Then he'll snatch you back, begging to finally cum."

Lance bit his lip, trying to keep the groan from escaping his mouth. His erection was painful and obvious now. He could feel Shiro's against his ass and it spiked his arousal. "Shiro, c-can I...?"

Shiro's hands were working on his zipper in seconds. "You'd offend us if you didn't."

Lance let out a hiss as his dick slipped out of his pants and boxers. His dick twitched as Shiro's fingers stroked him. He grabbed his wrist, panting and moaning from the sensation. Shiro told him to watch the pair on the bed and he focused his gaze on them. His eyes blew wide as he watched Hunk slide Keith on his cock.

Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head, taking the entirety of his cock. Bottoming out, he breathed out hard and dug his fingers into his own hair. His body shook and there was the smallest hint of tears at the corner of his eyes. "Oh, God... Hunk!"

Hunk raised Keith up until only the head was in then eased him back down. It was a slow pace, a teasing pace that drove Keith wild. Lance was in the same boat, Shiro's fingers ghosting over his erection at this point. He rest his head on Shiro's shoulder as he watched the scene.

It was intoxicating. Hunk had his eyes on Keith, watching every movement and action, but Keith was looking at them. Lance could see the lust clouding his eyes. They roamed Lance's body and he shuddered from his gaze.

"He's enjoying the show you're giving him, but are you enjoying his?" Shiro asked. "Be honest."

He licked his dry lips. The word struggled to leave his mouth. "Yes.."

Shiro chuckled. "Maybe you'll get a chance on Hunk's fat cock one day. If you work hard enough, that is."

Oh, Lance would work hard for a chance at that action. Hunk had increased his tempo now, bringing Keith down onto his lap hard. Keith bit his lip at the sensation but it did little to mute the sounds he made. Lance couldn't hear the words Hunk was whispering to him, but just thinking of what they were drove him wild. He couldn't handle the tightness in his gut. Shiro's fingers were magic, the pleasure increasing from his cock grinding against his ass.

Lance whined and threw his hands back, tangling his fingers through Shiro's hair. "Shiro! Please... f-fuck me..."

He hated the chuckle Shiro let out. It only turned him on more and he knew he was aware of it. "Let them finish first."

He doubted he would last so long. Even now, he was teetering towards the edge, ready to topple over... And Shiro cut him off, gripping the base of his cock. There was no stopping the tears slipping out from his eyes. He pleaded for Shiro to let him cum, grabbing his wrist with both his hands.

"Not now," Shiro whispered. "Be patient and calm."

This was not happening. He was not getting punished again after he did his time yesterday. This was unfair and he told Shiro so.

"Keep talking and I'll do to you what I did to Hunk," he said. "I'm sure he enjoyed having that cock ring on for a few days. Right, Hunk?"

Hunk shuddered at the memory. "Don't do it, Lance. Sure, the end result felt great, but the days leading up to it? I never want to do that again."

"See? Now, relax and take deep breaths. They're almost done."

Lance wiped the tears from his eyes, a pointless effort. Shiro was right, though. Hunk had lay Keith face down on the bed, his thrusts faltering. He slipped his hand under his body and stroked Keith's dick. Keith let out a breathy moan and shuddered underneath him. His hips moved between Hunk's hand and hips, burying his face in the sheets. Nothing was muffling the shrill moan he let out, cumming over Hunk's hand.

Hunk grunted into his hair, slamming his hips forward. He rode out his orgasm and rest himself on top of Keith, bracing most of his weight on his arms.

Lance enjoyed the show and he wouldn't deny it. How wonderful it felt to see cool and collected Keith come undone like that. His imagination wandered to how it would feel to have Keith moan from his hands. Or to have Keith toy with him and show him all the things that turned him on.

"Take your pants off."

He looked behind him. "W-what?" His mind had been so focused on Keith that he almost forgot Shiro was with him.

Shiro gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into Lance's hips. "Take. Your. Pants. Off." He accentuated each word with a thrust.

As fast as he could, Lance stood up and eased his jeans to his knees. Behind him, Shiro moved his pants past his hips, cock springing out and at attention. He called for Hunk to toss over their container of lube and caught it with one hand. Grabbing Lance's wrist, he brought him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. He could feel the heat of Shiro's cock, which was nothing compared to the fingers teasing him.

Lance arched his back, his head resting once again on Shiro's shoulder. Fingers entered him and he cried out. Shiro was relentless, stretching him out and pressing in just right. When he added praise to the mix, Lance thrust back on his fingers, wanting to make him proud.

Shiro pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He was just as anxious as Lance to do this. Keeping a firm grip on Lance, he eased himself into the tight ring of muscles. He let out a shuddering breath into Lance's ear, which only made him moan louder. Sheathed inside him, Shiro leaned back in his seat. It was tighter than he expected. The boys would have an interesting time with him when it was their turn.

He turned his head and bit at his neck. "Go ahead and move."

Lance wanted to shake his head and deny the request. He didn't think he had the strength to do it. The desire to make Shiro proud of him and prove himself to the others fueled him to move. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he raised himself up and brought himself down. Shiro was much bigger than the vibrator and his knees grew weak when a hand was gripping the base of his cock again. A hand remained on his hip, guiding him along at an easy pace.

Peering his eyes open, his skin flushed at Hunk and Keith watching them. Lance doubled his efforts, an endless stream of moans falling from his lips. Shiro thrust up into him, telling him that he was a good boy. His cock was leaking, crying and begging to cum.

"Please let me cum! I've been s-so close for so l-long..."

Shiro scooped Lance up in his arms and off his dick. He brought him over to the bed. Laying him face down at Keith's head, he rubbed at his ass. It took a lot of willpower to refrain from slapping it. Lance was being such a good boy, though. He had listened to all his demands and orders without batting an eyelash. There would be time for more punishments one day. Everyone made mistakes, after all.

He ran his dick along the crack of his ass. "Beg for it." Teasing was a different agenda.

The Blue Paladin sobbed and buried his face in the sheets. It was a thrill to have Shiro order him like this outside of fights.

"Call him 'daddy'."

He hardly registered the tickle of hair against his face or the breath at his ear. Prying one eye open, he stared up at Keith. "W-what?"

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned in close to him. "When you beg, call him 'daddy'. You'll get the ride of your life." Hunk pulled him back, a strong grip on his hips.

"What are you planning Keith, he asked, his hands roaming up to his shoulders. "You're not getting into trouble, are you?"

With a scoff, he looked back at Hunk. "What trouble can I get into with thinking of a plot for you to fuck me again?"

Hunk gave him a sheepish grin. "I don't think you can handle a second round."

"Try me."

Lance tried to swallow around the lump in his thrioat. "D-Daddy, please... fuck me hard and fast," he whimpered. "I need it so bad, Daddy..."

Shiro shuddered and looked over at Keith. Even when Hunk was pounding into him, Keith wore a shit eating grin. It always seemed like a one way street. A street where Shiro shared everyone's kink to those who were in the group, but no one dared to share his. Keith was proud of himself and didn't regret his choice. Shiro wold take care of him later.

Gripping Lance's hips, he slammed into him. Lance's back arched as he moaned. Keith wasn't lying when he said he was in for a wild ride. Shiro was an animal with his thrusts, hardly giving him a chance to breath. His fingers curled in the sheets and he pulled part of them into his mouth. The bed and Shiro's thrists were providing the best friction possible for his dick. There was the cliff again and he teetered on the edge....

Shiro adjusted them, lifting Lance to his knees. He cried out at the lost of friction. Once again, Shiro gripped the base of his cock. Just how often was he going to keep him from cumming?

"Daddy, please!" Lance wiped the tears from his eyes. A thought about how his eyes hadn't dried out came to mind, but it disappeared due to a hard thrust. "Let me cum, please...! You've been punishing me again when I've been such a good boy!"

Shiro's chuckle forced a chill through Lance's spine. "You make a good point. You have been a good boy..." His hand moved up and down Lance's cock. He paid special attention to the head, running his thumb along the slit and precum.

Unable to take any more, Lance cummed over the bed and Shiro's hand, screaming out. His walls tightened around Shiro and, with a one harsh thrust, he cummed within him. Lance shuddered at the sensation and Shiro moaning into his ear, burying his face in the sheets.

Shiro pulled out of him, a hand still gripping his hip. "Good boy..." The praise made Lance whimper and squirm, rubbing his ass against his flaccid cock. His grip tightened. "Easy now. Keith may be foolish enough for a second round, but I won't let you make the same mistake." He looked over at the others who were just finishing up, Hunk splattering Keith's ass with his cum. "Speaking of which, I'll deal with you later, Keith."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "Looking forward to it."

"No you're not," Hunk muttered giving him a dead look.

"I'll deal with it when it comes to it."

Shiro laughed. He ran his hands up and down Lance's back seeing him recover. "How do you feel?"

Lance turned over until he was on his back. "Amazing..."

He smiled at him. "Good. You'll fit in here nicely, Lance. Very nicely."

~*~*~

Shiro wasn't lying when he said that. With every other day, Lance learned something new about his three teammates. Hunk enjoyed having people choke on his cock, something he saw demonstrated on Shiro. Keith enjoyed being on the giving and receiving end of marking them. Lance had more hickeys on his body than he cared to admit. Other than his daddy kink, Shiro was into power play, calling the three of them cadets sometimes.

Balancing training, fighting the Galra, and keeping the others from learning about their secret... It was difficult, but Lance loved it. He loved being in their arms and dirty life. In the months that he had become the Blue Paladin, he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"What's that look for? You've been wearing it for weeks now," Pidge pointed out. They were far from ignorant. The boys were up to something and they did it often. Whatever it was, Pidge didn't want to know. This was more happy than they expected, even for Lance, their resident laid back happy boy.

Lance hummed, spooning and dropping some goop from his bowl. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been normal."

Pidge scoffed. "Yeah, okay. And I defeated Zarkon and his army on my own. They crossed their arms, leaning back in their seat. "You look like the maid that just danced with the prince at the ball."

While that was far from what happened, Lance at least understood what they meant. Or at least, he understood the feeling. Pidge hit the nail on the head when they compared him to the maid. Who could blame him? The boys made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Not even an attack from the Garla Empire could bring his spirit down.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe so." Standing up, he grabbed his bowl. "I'm stuffed--"

"You hardly ate."

"--I think I'm gonna head to the training deck for a bit--"

"Which you hate to do alone."

Lance shrugged his shoulders once again. Pidge could hover bait in front of him all they wanted, he wasn't going to bite it. "What can I say? Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

Pidge scoffed again. "Or someone is turning you over."

Well, in a way, they weren't wrong.

The path from the dining area to the training room was short, but Lance wasn't going there. Oh no. There was only one place he planned on going. Lance broke out in a sprint, soaring past the training deck. It didn't take him long to get where he needed to go, but it sure felt like it did.

With a large grin on his face, he knocked on Keith's door. The doors opened and Shiro stood behind it. Even he wore a grin. He knew that Hunk was in there, most likely grinning like a mad man as well.

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked, his hands on his hips.

Lance beamed with pride, punching the air. "As I'll ever be!"

Shiro stepped aside and let Lance into the room. What a sight to behold, Keith all tied up in a similar fashion that Lance was in a while ago. Arching backwards and gagged, ring at the base of his cock and a vibrator in his ass.

His punishment from Lance's second night. Only Shiro would wait this long to deal out Keith's punishment. What better way than this?

Shiro brushed his lips against Lance's ear. "He's all set for you. Hunk and I took extra... precautions to prepare him. Knock yourself out and have fun."

Lance shuddered and stepped forward. His eyes roamed Keith's body, staring at his red cock. He didn't know how long he was here for, but it was clear that he was ready to cum. How long had he been waiting to do this? Far too long. Now he had him on a silver platter, courtesy of Hunk and Shiro.

Kneeling down, he reached out and touched Keith's cock, hot to the touch. Keith let out a muffled sound, his body twitching. "Can't take it, huh, Kogane?" He laughed as Keith groaned. "Shiro's giving me the chance to do this." His hand stroked his cock, dipping his thumb into the slit. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Keith let out a satisfied moan, trying to buck into Lance's hand. This was more tantalizing than Lance could handle. Big and tough Keith at his whim, ready to be a toy for him. They had teased each other plenty of times, but this was different.

Lance took a deep breath. He didn't want to come into this with any burdens from their outside behavior. Behind closed doors, under the expectant gazes of Shiro and Hunk emotions were different.

Hands roamed Keith's senstive body. He twitched at the touch and stared at Lance. Lance's thumbs stroked his nipples, making note that Keith was particularly sensitive there. Moving his hands down, he stopped at his hips and stroked the skin there.

"I think he's having a lot of fun exploring, Shiro."

"Let him have his fun. Keith will rarely give him the chance to do this again."

If that was the case, Lance was going to take his time with his "present". Standing up, he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He took the gag off and allowed Keith to take as many deep breaths as he wanted. Patience wore thin, though. Taking his dick out, he rubbed it against Keith's cheek. Their spectators let out soft moans from the sight.

"You don't bite, do you? You'll be a good boy without the muzzle, right?" Although he was sure that Keith wouldn't use his teeth, he couldn't help being a bit nervous.

Keith looked up at him, his eyes blazing with a fire that needed attention. He turned his head, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue until it rested on the underside of Lance's cock.

That was all the confirmation Lance needed.

With a firm grip on the back of Keith's head, he surged his hips forward until his mouth took him all in. Keith was opening and willing, preparing for this action. It felt great. Lance could stay just like this, deep in Keith's throat. The need for air would keep him from doing so. He pulled out until only the tip remained. Keith took a few deep breaths before taking another inch of Lance's dick in his mouth.

Lance thrust into Keith's mouth. Using him like this was something from his darkest desires. Since he saw how well Keith took Hunk's cock, he wanted a taste of that. To feel his tongue on his cock and suck on it. There were quite a few at the Garrison who would have loved to do this to him. And here Lance was living the dream.

Keith made a sound far from a moan. Lance pulled out, resting his dick against his cheek once more. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. There is."

Oh no. What did he do wrong? "Like--"

"I'm tired of this foreplay. Fuck me."

A chill ran down Lance's spine. He looked over at Hunk and Shiro, seeing Hunk suck dick like a pro. There was no stopping him from going loose. Lance moved to the bed and crawled past his teammates. Grabbing a pillow, he made his way back and dropped it on the floor between them.

Keith gave him a quizzical look. "What's this for"

Lance grinned. "For your face when I pound your face into the floor."

He chuckled. "How considerate of you."

"Yeah, well, that's the kind of guy I am." Slipping behind Keith, he got on his knees. He gripped the handle of the vibrator, thrusting it in and out of him. It was cruel of him, he knew this. Keith whined, thrusting back on the dildo as much as he could. If he kept teasing him, Keith would have to do something reckless. Shiro may punish him--again--for doing it, but he knew it would be worth it.

Lance finally stopped, taking the dildo out of him. Keith thanked every deity he knew of and didn't believe in for finally getting what he wanted. He grunted when Lance shoved him forward, grateful that the pillow broke his all. His body shook as he listened to Lance slicking up his member. Their little group had waited for Lance to join them. They admired his body and strength he possessed, but neither of them could force Lance to join. 

Oh, but Keith wanted to. Keith was sure that he could convince Lance to join them. It wasn't necessary now, but it could have happened sooner. Maybe.

"Get ready, Keith."

His tongue dropped out of his mouth when Lance entered him. He's had Shiro and Hunk in him before, but Lance had his own distinctive shape and size. Keith was tight in all the right places and Lance loved it. It felt better than he expected.

"Move. Right now."

How demanding he was, despite the fact that he was the one all tied up. Lance was ready to obey when an idea came to him. "Move yourself." He grinned when Keith snapped his head to look at him. "You want it? Then move yourself."

Keith's body shook with frustration. Lance ate up every part of it. When he started to move, Lance leaned back and watched the show. To think that riding dick was one of Keith's many talents. The students at the Garrison would flip their lids if they learned this.

That was enough now.

Grabbing Keith's hips, he met him in the middle of a thrust. Keith's moans were a symphony as he fucked him. Each cry, whimper, and whisper of his name drove Lance wild. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He moved his hand to Keith's dick, earning a shaky moan. It was hot in his hand. There was no way he'd go any longer with that cock ring on.

"Not yet," Shiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know I said Keith was for you, but do you mind if we join you?"

When did Shiro appear next to him, he didn't know. Even Hunk was nearby, petting Keith's head."Sure, but how do you plan on doing that?"

Shiro laughed and knelt beside him. "He may not look it, or want me to tell you but Keith is the double stuffed champion of our group."

There was no way he could believe that. In fact, he didn't until Keith tigthened at the idea of it. Who would have guessed so. Lance sure wouldn't have. It didn't seem like something Keith would be into. Now Lance had a choice. He could have his fellow paladins join him or keep Keith to himself.

The idea of seeing Keith double stuffed was too good to pass up.

Lance pulled out of him, Keith groaning at the loss. He motioned for Shiro to do his thing and he set to work. Shiro untied Keith then motioned for Lance to lay on his back. Keith didn't hesitate to crawl on top of him. His dick was already inside him the moment he was above him. Even then he still felt tight.

"Watch his face, Hunk said. "You'll love what he looks like."

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat. His eyes fixated on Keith's face, mildly aware of what Shiro was doing. He felt Shiro's fingers as he teased the area him and Keith connected at. Keith let out a groan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Shiro slipped a finger inside him. Hunk wasn't kidding when he said Lance would love how his face looked.

Never before had he seen Keith with such a variety of expressions. His tongue hung out and there were tears in his eyes. If Lance didn't hear him whispering for more he would have thought Keith was in pain. Shiro had managed to slip three fingers inside beside his dick. He would say that Keith was well prepared.

Keith was looking back at Shiro and Lance joined him. Their leader had a hungry look fixated on Keith's twitching hole. His hand stroked himself, lubing up for what was about to happen. He layered himself over Keith, a hand resting near Lance's head while the other guided his dick in.

Lance's breath caught in his throat as Shiro slid in beside him. Keith was ten times tighter now and he was enjoying every second of it. Hunk stroked his hair as he shook from feeling so full. Shiro had an arm around his waist, keeping him up and steady. The two whispered compliments to him, only succeeding in making him shake more.

"I think he's ready for you guys to move," Hunk assured, giving them a thumbs up.

Keith looked back and forth at Lance and Shiro. "Yes...! Please--oh God's, please!" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lance's. "I haven't felt this good in awhile."

Hunk made a hurtful sound, but Lance didn't pay attention to him. Right now, Keith never looked so beautiful to him. "You're amazing," he whispered, rubbing their noses together.

If it was possible, Keith turned bright red at Lance's compliment. All sense of modesty flew out the window the moment Shiro started to move. He tilted his head back and moaned. Lance wasn't about to miss out on giving pleasure to Keith. Shiro and him worked out a pattern that suited them both, Shiro thrusting in as Lance pulled out.

Keith dug his nails into Lance's shoulders. He needed anything--anything at all--to ground him to reality. His fellow paladins were bringing him higher up the ladder of pleasure. The higher he went, the harder he knew his orgasm would be when he fell. A sound erupted from his throat as Shiro and Lance sucked at opposite sides of his neck, biting often. There was no way he could be anymore pleased.

A chance to get corrected always presented itself to Keith. This time, in the form of Hunk's fat cock appearing before his face. He would never turn down a chance to suck Hunk off, even now that he couldn't join in on the main party his ass was hosting. His mouth opened wide and Hunk sat his cock on his tongue. It took weeks of practice to be able to deepthroat him without choking. When he could, he didn't hesitate to show off his new talent. This was no exception. Hunk hungrily thrust into his mouth while the others fucked his ass.

Keith enjoyed being used like this. He enjoyed being a fuck toy to others. Yes, he loved being in control, but it was a different sort of love to enjoy this. Shiro and Lance had changed their rhythm, both of them thrusting mindlessly inside him. They were close, he could feel it. Not like Keith was doing any better. For a while, he had needed to cum. Shiro kept the cock ring on him good and tight. To him, it felt like everyone had forgotten about it--except for himself.

When Lance touched his heated cock, he moaned which forced a growl out of Hunk. "Do you want to cum, Keith?" he asked, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Keith nodded as best as he could. His fingers danced down to the base of Keith's cock and toyed with the ring. In one flick of his fingers, it came off and pleasure washed over Keith.

If he could, Keith would babble and chant their names like they were Gods. Shiro's breath tickled the back of his neck and Lance was stroking his cock. Hunk was doing his part, telling him how much of a good slut he was. Keith was always a good slut for these two. Now Lance joined their mixture and he planned on being a good slut for him, too. When it was his turn, of course.

His vision went white when he finally cummed, his body shaking from the force. Shiro bit his shoulder and Lance dug his nails into his hips as they released inside him. They continued to move, riding out their orgasms. Hunk curled his fingers into Keith's hair, thrusting deep into his throat when he cummed. Keith didn't let it go to waste, drinking every single drop. He collapsed on Lance when Hunk pulled out of him mouth. Lance cooed to him, rubbing his back.

Pulling out, Shiro stood up with Hunk's help. He smiled down at the two. "Take care of the aftercare for a bit, Lance. Hunk and I will get us some food and water."

Lance nodded. All his attention was on Keith, even when Hunk covered them witih a blanket. They would be fine on their own for now. It was pleasing to know that Lance had gotten himself into their romp sessions. He had no plans on leaving any time soon.

~*~*~

How did he let this happen? Lance had always put his all into their fights with the empire. Since joining Keith and the others in their sexual escapades, he had improved tenfold. There wasn't any battle where he had failed as much as he did today. Just thinking about the fight that passed made his stomach turn.

In truth, it wasn't his fault. Injuries happened on missions and they couldn't stop that. His injuries forced him to be sloppy with Blue. Usually, they flew with expert precision, a far cry from how he was in the Garrison. They crashed into teammates and enemy ships. While they still won the fight, Lance felt terrible.

What good was he as a Voltron Paladin if he couldn't force through the pain and save the world? He wouldn't be able to face his teammates like this.

"Lance?" Shiro's voice sounded on the intercom in his helmet. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you into a healing pod."

While he'd rather stay in the safety of Blue's metal confines, he knew he needed one. His hurt pride couldn't mask the pain he was feeling forever. Standing up, he patted Blue's walls and left her confines. Hunk waited for him, his warm arms out for him to fall into.

No one hugged better than his mom, but right now, Lance felt like Hunk was the best hugger in the universe. They walked in comfortable silence to the healing pods. Shiro and Keith were waiting there and helped Coran get him inside. Three hours passed before the pod opened, deeming him healed enough. Hunk and the others waited for him, still dressed in their paladin armor.

The memory of why he was in there hit him like a car. Their earlier battle, the way he struggled just to fight and help the team. Misery and shame enveloped him and his shoulders sagged. Lance walked forward and rest his forehead against Shiro's breastplate. "Please don't, guys... I'm too sad to hear any of it right now..."

Shiro wapped his arms around Lance and held him close. No one said a word, letting Lance relax against their leader. Two hands touched his back and he could feel Hunk and Keith on either side of him. When Shiro ran his hand through his hair, Lance looked up at a him.

"Come. Let's go to my room."

Lance wasn't sure if he'd have the energy to do anything with them. It wasn't required for him to join and he could just watch, if he wanted to. He allowed Shiro to lead him through the halls until they reached his room. The doors closed behind them, swallowing them in darkness. If he wanted to, Lance could find his way through the room in the dark. It was the same for his room, and Keith's, and Hunk's.

There was no need for that since Shiro turned on a lamp. He turned to Lance and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go take a shower. You can go first and then we'll all take one. Okay?" His hand moved to cup his face, his thumb stroking his cheek. "You don't have to do anything else if you don't want to."

Lance registered all that as them not doing anythng at all. That was fine with him. A cuddle session after a tough battle was something that he needed. He hungered for it and was ready to forgo a shower just to get to it. The caked on sweat and grime was too much, though. His face felt like it had the worse of it and that bothered him the most.

"Okay. I'll be out in a bit."

Making his way to Shiro's private shower, he could feel their eyes on him. Pity wasn't what he wanted right now. Just a shower. The shower jolted to life when he pushed the right buttons. He peeled the flightsuit off his body and stepped inside. The hot water felt amazing. It soothed the aches in his muscles. This must be what Heaven felt like.

A hand touched his lower back and he jolted. Lance turned around saw Keith slipping past him to get sprayed by the water. "Keith..." He was too tired to do anything close to sexual.

"Relax," Keith said as he grabbed a sponge and soap. "I actually came to take care of you and that's it." He lathered up the sponge and motioned for Lance to turn around.

While he didn't want to, he gave in to the offer. He turned around and allowed Keith to scrub at his back. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. Getting pampered every now and then wasn't such a bad thing. Keith massaged relaxing circles into his back. He washed down his arms and legs until he had covered the entire back part of him in suds and turned him around.

"You don't have to," Lance muttered as Keith started to wash his chest.

"I want to, though. You look like you need a bit of pampering," Keith assured. "Everyone deserves it every now and then."

If that was the case... Lance took the sponge and started to wash Keith. "Then let me take care of you, too."

Keith rolled his eyes, but allowed Lance to run the sponge over him. They took turns washing each other, enjoying the closeness. Lance rest his forehead against Keith's, humming in content. The suds washed away but they still remained in the shower. His hands were on Keith's hips as his own ran up and down his chest.

"Ready to get out?" Keith asked, rubbing their noses together. It was something so uncharacteristic of Keith that it made Lance smile.

"I guess I could use a good nap among three handsome and naked men." He turned to shut the water off. They grabbed two towels and dried themselves off. Stepping out of the bathroom, Lance froze.

Hunk had his hand tangled in black and white locks. He pushed Shiro further down his dick, choking him. Shiro's fingers dug into his thigh, his face showing clear strain against the obstruction.

"I don't..." Lance muttered. He was in disbelief, having expecting a relaxing night.

"It's their own way of unwinding after a battle," Keith explained. He put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Don't feel like you  _have_  to join in. It's okay to just watch sometimes. We all do it."

Lance nodded his head, never taking his eyes off his fellow paladins. Seeing that he had no plans on moving on his own, Keith guided him to the bed and sat him down. Hunk continued to move Shiro's head up and down his dick, often sinking in balls deep. Shiro retorted when he came up for air, saliva dripping down his chin. Hunk's response was to tell him that he looked pretty with something in his mouth. There was no arguments there.

Lance had been on the receiving end of one of Shiro's blowjobs and enjoyed the sight. Seeing their strong leader sucking a dick was the biggest turn on the group shared. Even if it didn't happen often, it was still amazing.

Beside him, Keith had gotten more comfortable, leaning his back against the wall. Despite his better judgement, Lance settled between his legs, his back on Keith's chest.

Keith chuckled, pressing his face into Lance's hair. "You sure that's a smart idea? We may not be joining, but watching is still effective to get me hard."

Lane nodded his head. Of course he understood that. He just couldn't take his eyes off them. Hunk pushed Shiro onto the bed, making it rock from the force. Their hands peeled the rest of their armor off, rushing the process. Shiro's flightsuit wasn't down his legs when Hunk pinned him down, their dicks rubbing. Encouraging words fell from Shiro's lips as Hunk moved.

Behind him, he could feel Keith's dick pressing against his back. That he could ignore. What he couldn't ignore was his own dick rising to full mass or the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. When he came into the room, he had no plans on doing anything with them. His instincts to join them were getting the better of him.

No.

Not instinct.

_Desire._

The desire to relish in the flesh of his teammates. A desire to show them that he can be good at something. If it was only the pleasures of flesh, then so be it. Lance didn't care.

He wiggled against Keith who moaned into his ear. His hands grabbed Lance's hip to still him. Lowering his lips, he nibbled at his neck. Lance moaned and tilted his head to the side. Anything to get more of Keith's mouth on him.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything," Keith whispered.

Lance looked over at Shiro and Hunk. Hunk had him on his stomach, two fingers already deep inside. "They look good together," he whispered back.

"So?"

He managed to squirm again, Keith growling his ear. "I want some of that..."

"Thought you didn't want to. You're tired."

He rolled his eyes. "I aaaaaaaaaaaam...."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Keith moved his hands to Lance's dick. "Fine. I'll take care of you." He looked at the other two. "No one else in the room is going to."

Lance let out a pleased moan when Keith turned his head to kiss him. His back hit the bed, not once breaking the kiss they shared. Keith's hands were all over him. For once, he was gentle with him. He wasn't particularly rough on other days, but today was different. Today, Keith was going out of his way to be gentle.

Keith left a trail of kisses down Lance's body. Lance's chest rose and fell as he watched him get closer to his dick. This was different than fucking his face when Shiro had him tied up. His tongue peeked out and licked a trail from the base of his cock to the tip. The moment his dick went into that wet heat, he lost it. There had to be a law against Keith being this good at giving head.

His head bobbed up and down at a slow pace, driving him insane. A slick finger teased at his asshole before pushing in. Keith's movements were gentle as he pumped his finger in and out. After the first few pumps, he pushed a second finger in. Lance's head fell back on the bed as he moaned. The simultaneous pleasure was almost too much for him.

Hearing Shiro moaning didn't help him, either. Twisting his head, he looked at his teammates. Hunk was already in deep, his hands on Shiro's hips. As important as prepping was, he wanted that. He wanted that  _badly_  from Keith.

Moving to rest on his elbows, he whispered his name. Keith looked at him, his mouth never ceased sucking him. "I'm ready."

With a concerned look, he removed his mouth with a wet pop. "Are you sure?" His fingers continued to stretch him out, a third waiting on the edge. "We don't have to rush this."

Did he have to spell it out for him. "I know, but I want it. I want  _you_ ," Lance muttered, his legs shaking.

That was enough for him. Lance's words went right through him, a pleasant sensation. Keith rose to his knees, the tube of lube in his hand. He slicked himself up, looking at Lance through half lidded eyes. The look made Lance shiver.

Grabbing Lance's legs, Keith pulled him closer. One leg he kept in the crook of his arm as he lined up. Lance pressed his forehead against his and gripped his biceps. He let out a shuddering breath as Keith pushed in. Completely sheathed inside, he undulated his hips, kissing down Lance's face.

"Stop teasing..." Lance muttered, digging his nails in.

"You look nice like this, though." Keith smirked at the shade of red that blossomed on Lance's body. "Even more so with this color on you."

Lance let out a frustrated sound. Before he could say anything, Keith pulled out and pushed back in. He fucked him slow. There was no need to rush like their leader and Hunk. After the day that Lance had, he deserved to be cared for and worshipped. Keith placed kiss after kiss on his body. Lance never ceased moaning, relishing in the attention given to him.

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves," Shiro muttered as he crawled over. He leaned down, joining Keith in his kiss care for Lance. His body shuddered as Hunk pushed into him again. "Damn it, Hunk..."

Lance grinned. "It looks like Hunk is enjoyingyou the most, though."

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he laughed. "Better me than you. Hunk can be a brute after a battle. You don't deserve to deal with that after today." He groaned when Hunk gave a hard thrust, one that sent him a bit forward. Looking at Lance, he reached up and cupped his cheek. "Just let Keith take care of you."

His body shuddered as Shiro went back to kissing his body. Keith never faltered in his thrusts, keeping a nice pace going. He always managed to hit that spot that Lance needed him most. Even Hunk had joined in on pampering him, saying how much of a good fighter he was and that he was proud of him. This was too much for him to handle.

"Keith.." He cupped his face and forced him to look up. "Faster, please..."

Worry flashed across his face and he stilled his hips. "Are you sure? We don't have--" Lance silenced him with a kiss, their teeth knocked together. Keith separated them and snorted. "Alright then."

His head fell back as Keith did what he asked. Each thrust jolted his senses and he dug his nails into the sheets to try and ground himself. Even Shiro was having a problem, his face buried in Lance's neck as Hunk plowed into him. Lance touched the back of his head, drawing his attention. He pulled him into a sloppy kiss, their teeth and tongues smashing together. Spit fell out of the side of their mouths but neither of them seemed to care.

Keith moved his attention to Lance's nipple, biting and sucking on it. Hunk's thrusts wavered and he started to stroke Shiro's cock. None of them would last much longer.

Lane moaned into the kiss as he finally tipped over the edge, covering both their bodies. Without meaning to, Shiro bit Lance's lip hard when his orgasm rushed him. Listening to the other's labored breath made them shudder, even more so when they cummed. Hunk collapsed on Shiro, ignoring the pained groan from him. Keith kept his face buried in Lance's neck, planning on never moving.

Lance groaned. "I'm gonna need another shower."

"I told you that you didn't need to join," Keith reminded. "You could have just rubbed one out like a good boy and watch the show."

He squirmed. "I couldn't help it! Hunk made it look good."

"Yeah, thanks. I was trying," Hunk said, slipping out of Shiro.

"See?"

"Alright, that's enough," Shiro announced. He stood up from the bed. "Lance is more than welcomed to join me in the shower. You two will either have to wait your turn or not take one at all."

Yawning, Hunk crawled to the head of the bed. "I'll take one later. Right now, I can use a nap."

Shiro shook his head as Keith crawled over to cuddle against Hunk. Taking Lance's hand, he brought him back to the showers. Their shower was quick, washing off evidence from their romp. Once clean, they went back out to the bedroom. Keith was now sprawled out on top of Hunk, the two snoring together.

Running a hand down his face, Shiro shook his head. Lance shrugged and laughed, moving to the bed. He climbed over Hunk's legs and motioned for Shiro to come over.

Letting loose a sigh, Shiro climbed over and took the place against the wall. Lance moved into the crook of his arm, resting his head on his bicep. "Comfortable?" Shiro asked, burying his nose in Lance's hair.

"Yep," Lance muttered, his voice already slipping away.

"Good. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> when i first started this account, i told myself that i'd never edit these. just type them up, clean it up a bit, and send it out. this fanfic took me a month and a half to write by hand and then a week of editing and reediting. i took too much pride in this. there's sequels coming up to go along with kinktober. i'm not even sorry. (i'm sorry for my hand, tho. it didn't deserve it but it served me well. i'm gonna go and cut it off now. so many scenes i've read so many times. kill me this is my favorite work.)


End file.
